Like Steel
by ice dyaty
Summary: An origin story about Sailor Venus.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Like Steel

By: ice_dyaty

They say time heals all wounds, but what of those that are seared into your soul. The hurt forever branded in your memory. She was tired of remembering her past life and the hell she went through before meeting her end. She'd gone through tragedies no other senshi had. None had to suffer the destruction of their own planet nor witness the death of their father. She remembered the bastard beheading her father before her eyes and kicking it to where she stood. That's when her heart became a block of steel. His sneer malevolent and his walk towards her demanding. His last words he choked on because her blade pierced him through his chest. " _She told me you'd be mine if I destroyed Venus.."_ Foolish Adonis! " _I would never be yours."_

Life after the destruction of her planet was about protecting her princess and senshi. Sacrificing for them so they could have peace and happiness at the expense of her own. Then, she met him: a silver- haired general with eyes like steel. He too fought a silent war inside himself like she did. Sacrificed his happiness so that his prince and generals could be happy, but he wanted to save her too. She thought he was the answer to pacify the ongoing war in her heart. Could she trust him? Could she love as she had before all was taken from her? Her sanity gone.

 _"I'm broken. You can't fix me."_

 _"I don't want to fix you.. I just want to be your salvation."_

Kindness was all it took to break her barrier. That block of steel in her chest became a heart again. Kunzite was her savior for a time.

Suddenly, one night Prince Endymoin showed up to the Moon palace all bloody and bruised. He was delirious and claiming his generals had betrayed him and the Earth kingdom had fallen.

 _"I have to protect Serenity, Venus. Allow me passage so I can find her before it is too late. This Queen Beryl wants her life and will not stop until she kills her."_

She granted his plea and showed him to Serenity's chambers. There love was true and pure. The kind of love that would last throughout eternity. Venus locked the door to her princess's chamber. Hopefully the prince would be true to his word and protect her with his life. She ran out to the Moon courtyard prepared to battle whatever force was coming. If it meant killing Earth's four generals so be it. They were deceived just like Adonis.

 _"You know you won't be fighting this battle alone."_

That silky voice always managed to soothe Venus. Mars was her best friend. Even when her heart was a block of steel, there was always a soft spot when it came to the raven- haired senshi.

 _"I knew you would be by my side, Mars."_

 _"Till the end, Venus."_

 _"Where are Mercury and Jupiter?"_

 _"I told them to stay protecting Serenity and Endymoin."_

Together they charged out of the courtyard to where the battle had begun. Venus recognized the red- haired monster that was slaughtering innocent Lunarians; it was the same fiend that had destroyed her planet. This time Beryl would not escape her wrath or her steel. Venus's blade would sever that ugly head atop her neck. She ran towards Beryl prepared to fight her until death claimed her or her enemy. Red was all Venus saw. She drew her blade back ready to kill this malevolent being before she could continue wreaking havoc. All that was on her mind was protecting her princess, queen and senshis. Then, Beryl snickered something inaudible to Venus and was about to disappear just like she had the day Venus was destroyed. No matter, Venus was still able to nick her shoulder with her blade.

 _"Such fury inside of you princess of Venus. I hope you still don't hold your father's death and planets destruction against me."_ Beryl snickered before lunging towards Venus, but Venus side- stepped and hacked at Beryl's shoulder once more cutting deeper into her flesh. The evil queen looked at the warrior in front of her in disbelief. How could a princess be any match for her? Could it be the rage that burned inside of Venus that made her such a strong adversary? Beryl feared this girl could possibly kill her in battle. Yet, Beryl knew her weakness. A certain Martian's demise would weaken her fighting stance.

 _"While you fight me, your ally is meeting her death."_

The evil queen cackled as she pointed a bony, pale finger to where Mars was holding a corpse. Venus ran towards them forgetting about the revenge she so desired. She sprinted faster up the hill trying to reach Mars. There was a shadow of a man coming behind her with his blade in hand ready to take her life.

 _"Mars, behind you!"_

Venus knew she was still too far away for Mars to hear her, but she kept shouting and increasing her speed to get to her friend before the man attacked her. Mars was kneeling on the floor holding the corpse of Jadeite. She kept rocking him and sobbing.

" _Mars..please..look...behind..."_

It was too late. The shadowy man came into view; it was Kunzite. His blade severed Mars's head in one swift swipe. Venus reached the top of the hill only to see her friend's head roll towards her feet.

" _No! You can't do this to me! You can't take her away too! No..No!"_

Venus was hysterical. She dropped to her knees not caring that the cobblestone cut through her skin, bruising her knees. She wailed as she picked Mars's head up and cradled it in her arms. _My father, my planet and now my best friend. All are gone. I'm a failure; I couldn't protect any of them._

Kunzite sneered at the warrior in front of him. He laughed at her suffering.

" _Can't take the casualties of war, princess. You were always weak."_

The man she loved did this to her. Took from her like his evil queen did. He will pay and so would Beryl. She dropped Mars's head to the ground and picked up her sword. She did not need magic to destroy him. Their steel will clash and she'll be the victor.

She lunged at him meeting each of his blade strokes with her own. No battle cries were heard. Just the sound of their steel clashing. He was a formidable foe since they matched in strength, but she had to find his weakness. Everyone had a weakness. On they fought trying to see who would fall. He managed to cut her behind her leg and she his right arm.

" _You can't win, Venus. Just drop your sword now and I promise your death will be quick."_

How could the man who professed his love to her be so cruel? When did he become seduced by this dark queen's magic? Why didn't Prince Endymoin fall to her will also? She knew now the generals of Earth were feeble. Venus was tired and her strength was diminishing. She knew her time was about to expire, but she would not go peacefully if she didn't kill Kunzite. What was his weakness?

She recalled their last night together. He was holding her close to him and stroking her hair. He thought she was asleep when he told her he loved her. What was it that he called her, then? Amare.

 _"Kunzite, stop fighting me now or I'll have to kill you."_

 _"You can't beat me."_

She thought she had to reach that part of him that knew her as his lover in order to abate him. That last night they shared was her only hope.

 _"Do you remember what you told me on our last night together? You called me your Amare and told me you loved me. I wasn't asleep Kunzite. I loved you too."_

His stance slackened enough for her to see in his gray eyes the man she once knew, but she saw him grip his sword as the darkness began to consume him once more. With all her strength, she plunged her blade into his chest. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as Kunzite kneeled before her with her blade still in his chest. What surprised her was that he plunged the blade deeper in order to bring her closer to him.

 _"I'm sorry, Amare. I've caused you more pain than happiness. I'm sorry I took the little joy you had away. I never meant to hurt you. I hope you'll forgive me. Kill Beryl and take your revenge..."_

His breathing slowed and his eyes rolled back; Kunzite was dead. Her heart a shell. Her soul a black void. Her mind gone; insanity took over and she became the very definition of chaos. She ripped the sword out of Kunzite and rushed back towards the Moon Castle taking down as many enemies as she could. A severed head or limb here and there until the Moon Castle was in sight. From head to toe, she was covered in the enemies blood. There she saw on her princess's balcony the dead bodies of Serenity and Endymoin with Beryl above them laughing. Stealth was her only chance to deal the final blow and exact her revenge. Venus climbed up the wall of the Moon Castle quietly with her blade behind her back. Once over the rails to her princess's balcony, she dashed towards Beryl's back with her blade in hand and thrust the steel into Beryl. The evil queen shrieked painfully as she looked down at the blade protruding out of her abdomen. Blood trickled down her paling lips. She turned slightly to see who had wounded her fatally and it was not a surprise to find the blonde Venusian princess standing before her. From the first time Beryl encountered Venus, she knew she'd be a force to reckon with.

 _"Somehow I knew you'd be the one to end me. It was foolish of me to think that you'd fall against Kunzite. But, although you've wounded me fatally and may kill me now if you wish. Remember I've taken all that was dear to you. Your lover is dead; Your best friend's head is rolling about as your father's did; and, the one you swore to protect committed suicide because her prince fell against me. Know that none of what I did was to hurt you. I loved Endymoin first and wanted to destroy the Moon Princess and cause her pain, not you Venus. You just got caught in my web."_

Beryl fell to her knees too weak to attack Venus. She laughed a bit but her face became frightened at the sight of Venus taking the sword that penetrated her princess. Very swiftly she pulled it out of Serenity's corpse and walked towards Beryl.

 _"For my planet, my father, my princess and all my allies that have fallen to your ploy, I take your life for them."_

Venus severed Beryl's head at that moment and watched it roll towards the edge of the balcony. She did not feel better after killing the evil queen. What now?

 _"Venus.."_

 _"My queen, I've failed you."_

Her queen's face was full of dismay and sadness as she approached her daughter's corpse.

 _"Oh Serenity.. My dear Serenity..."_

The queen cried and beckoned for Venus to kneel beside her. Venus did as she was told.

 _"Venus, you didn't fail me. You did your duty as best you could. This was my daughter's fate. She and Endymoin were not meant to be happy in this lifetime. You've suffered enough. Lay your head on my lap. I'll tell you a secret before you take your last breath."_

It was true. Venus had suffered many cuts before reaching the Moon Castle to kill Beryl. One cut on her abdomen was deep enough to make her bleed out.

Laying her head upon her queen's lap soothed her. At least she would not die alone like she thought back in Venus as she waited for the scorching heat to incinerate her. What kind of secret would the Moon queen tell her? Venus was becoming light- headed. The end was near and there was still hate in her heart. So much rage that she feared she wouldn't rest in peace. Then, her queen began to lightly scratch the top of her head as she had done to Serenity when she was not feeling well. The touch was light and pleasant.

 _" Out of all the senshi, I favored you the most, Minako."_ The queen's voice fell below a whisper. _" It is my fault you had to suffer such a fate..."_

To be continued... 


End file.
